A Demon's Tear
by KNR
Summary: [IYCCS Crossover] SessYue Clow is getting really worried about his Moon Guardian. So, he leaves him in the care of our Demon Lord. What was Clow thinking? Will Yue be able to survive life with a demon? Will Rin ever stop talking to her new pet cat? R
1. Chapter 1: Uncertainty

A/N: I once, during the first time I ever went on saw a FanFic with a Sesshoumaru (from InuYasha) and Yue (from Cardcaptor Sakura) pairing but didn't read it. Now when I really wish to read it, I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE, so now I'm writing my own. By the way, I got a lot of help from my friends for writing this, so I say to them THANK YOU!!! Friends are the best when you have writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.

A Demon's Tear  
By Starlit-Knight  
Copyright March 2007

Chapter One: Uncertainty

The sun began to set in a sacred, secret, mystical garden that held more mysteries then even the greatest Detectives couldn't solve. One thing that made the garden so special was the fact that it belonged to one of the most powerful sorcerers in all the land, Clow Reed. Now, the garden wasn't very important at the moment. What's most important was what stood in the center of the stone walled secret; a beautiful youth at a height of five-seven, watched the sky as it altered into shades of many oranges and purples.

The autumn wind picked up, entrancing the grass, flowers and trees, to it's silent melody. The youth's white hair, which went past his toes, joined the dance to the wind's song, outdoing the plants in grace and beauty. It would have been more enchanting if his hair wasn't held in several violet bands at his mid back, his knees and one four inches before his hair ended.

He closed his stunning, violet cat eyes behind long, dark eyelashes as to prevent his long locks from venturing in. As his hair lingered in its dance, it allowed a glimpse of his pale, creamy, slender frame. This male could pass for female if it weren't for his voice. Don't be mistaken, it's not that his voice was deep; it was more like that of a younger man's. It was quite calm and rather soothing when it past his neutral lips, which told everyone that they rarely gave a frown or a smile.

His white, Chinese style shirt was concealed behind an almost tux-looking robe. It was a very pure white; long and sharpening out into four points, going past his knees and had medium sized violet-blue gems hanging off them. It was lined with two inches of yellow along the opening, followed by a thin line of violet-blue which grew thicker as it reached the top of the robe. A violet-blue gem was in the center of the collar bone area and at the end of the very long sleeves, the cuffs, which end on the back of his hand, were the same violet-blue that seemed to trace the outfit. Right where the cuff met the middle finger was a ruby gem that seemed to bring harmony into the outfit. Around his waist a thick violet-blue belt holding the robe closed. His white pants covered all of his foot except his heels and toes. They too, were dipped in violet-blue with a ruby in the center just like the sleeves. To complete the wardrobe, a white sash was over his right arm, concealing most of it. A silver earring, with a violet-blue gem in it, was on his right ear.

He was just like the moon; perfected in everyway, yet, untouchable. When you gazed at him, you would feel unworthy of being in his presence; feeling as if the gods were cursing you with a gift that you could be so close to and know you could never have. But even though he had this beauty it came with such a high price.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. "What is it, Cerberus?" He asked as he acknowledged his fellow guardian (who had been there for several passing moments).

A great King of Beast stood strong and proud in the location. A lion, without a mane, gazed back at him with gold cat eyes. The lion's neck brace reflected the remaining light from his symbol, the sun. His pale-tan, almost white, angelic wings blew in harmony with the youth's hair. "Master Clow is worried about you, Yue. Frankly, . . . so am I. You no longer seem yourself." He stated, as he took a few steps closer to the boy and a few steps father from the golden-gate entrance.

"Your concern is wasted. I am fine." He responded, as he returned his gaze to the dying flames of the sun.

Cerberus slightly cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure? . . . Yue, you've been keeping to yourself, you no longer make comments on foolish things I do and you barely seem to be concerned on things you usually would take great note in correcting. You even seem to be in another world when others talk to you. I merely thought it to be the hidden moon, but, now I believe it's more."

Yue turned away in the opposite direction from Kero, his eyes filling with a great deal of sadness. "Your concern is truly wasted; you have no need for worry. I am fine . . . Nothing _is wrong_." The last bit of his lie was lower in voice then the rest of what he said.

Cerberus turned around, "If you say so." He sighed as he walked off, out of the garden and towards the western style mansion.

After a long pause and Yue knew Kero was no longer in earshot, he released a soft sigh.

_Why do I feel like I've lost something and need to find it._

He sat down in the field he was in. He placed his right elbow on his right knee; his hand hung off towards his chest. The other leg laid flat and his left arm supported his balance. "What is it?" He asked into the silence of night, with a hint of frustration. He closed his eyes and fell back into the lush, green grass. He felt his mind began to drift out of the world he felt he no longer belonged. "Where are you? Please . . . find . . . me." He pleaded to the air with the last bit of awareness he had.

* * *

In the dense, western forest of Japan, even thought it was still dusk, it seemed as if it was the middle of night. A demonic entity fought with many soulless, bloodsucking creatures. (A/N: If you haven't caught on yet, they're vampires.) As the stunning, pale skinned demon jumped into the air, the moonlight and the remaining sun light caused his knee-length, silver-white hair to glow an unnatural shade of blue. His demonic gold eyes, dressed with dark eyelashes, reflected his feelings of great satisfaction as he killed his opponents. 

When he reached the ground, instead of falling, he floated gracefully into a poise stance. He was tall at six-four; lean and muscular, yet somehow displaying feminine grace in his stance. He was dressed in white, puffy pants and a crimson tipped shirt with long sleeves that went past his claws. (Only his right though, because his left was missing from a previous encounter with his brother.) Leather was rapped around his torso with armor at the top. Around his waist was a yellow, navy-blue tipped ribbon holding the leather into place. Over his right arm was a fluffy tan tail that came from his first enemy as a child.

He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead; the symbol that told everyone he was a Lord. Across his cheeks were two purple strips stating he was of noble status. His pointed, acute ears pick up the noise of feet heading towards him.

Two small creatures came scampering up to the Dog Demon Lord of the Western Lands.

One was a little, green, toad like creature that was a little over a foot tall. He was dressed in brown robes and a strange black hat on his head. He was caring a staff taller then he with two heads on it.

The other was a small human girl. She had mid back length raven hair; some was pulled to the side of her head in a cute little ponytail. Her big brown eyes beamed with joy as she set her sights on the demon. She was dressed in an orange and cream checkered kimono with cute little bubbles in certain spots.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you've killed them all with one attack." Said the small shrimp; stating the obvious.

The lord turned to the small child, who came hardly to his knee. "Rin, did you behave?" He asked, purposely ignoring Jaken.

The human girl nodded eagerly. "Of course, Mi Lord."

Sesshoumaru allowed the corner of his lips to curve slightly in an almost smiled at the girl.

"_Where are you?_" A voice questioned softly. "_Please! Find me._" It pleaded, sounding as if it were a breath away from Sesshoumaru's ear.

Sesshoumaru surveyed the area once more. Seeing no one, he assumed it an apparition of some sort.

He turned around and began to walk down the path that was conveniently located a few steps away from the battle he just was victor of, ignoring what his ears just picked up. "Come along." He ordered his face falling emotionless once more.

* * *

A man in his twenties sat in a red chair that was in the middle of a small, dark, empty, square room. There was a large window that took up most of the wall to his right. In front of him, on the opposite side of the room, was a fire place unlit. To his right were two large, oak doors. 

He gaze was fixated on the magical circle, located on the floor that was admitting a soft blue glow (the only light in the room). As if it was a crystal ball, the floor revealed the demonic lord and the event that had just occurred.

The sorcerer stood up, and stepped out of the shadow. His long dark blue hair, which was held in a low ponytail, had fallen off his shoulders and now draped the ground. His blue orbs focused on Sesshoumaru. "He's the one!" A smirk formed on his creamy tan skin.

Clow Reed's blue cloak slashed the air as he left the room. He began to ponder as he walked down the corridor of his English style mansion (which was oddly located in China).

_This Demon Lord will play an important role when I try to heal Yue_.

Clow's eyes focused as he grinned to himself.

_They are beginning to realize. My son is calling out to him. This bodes well._

TBC

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. You know, I think this is the first story I didn't have a summary or prologue in. Oh well! By the way; I realized that this was a short chapter, but don't worry, all of my stories start off with short chapters and then end up with chapters that are too long. So if you want long chapters, just wait and they'll come.


	2. Chapter 2: Unfriendly Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Cardcaptor Sakura.

A Demon's Tear  
By Starlit-Knight  
Copyright: April 17, 2007

Chapter Two: Unfriendly Meetings

Cerberus returned to the mansion quite upset that he had no progress with Yue. He let out a sigh. He was just about to enter the large building when he spotted Clow Reed out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to face him.

Clow smiled at him, in greeting. Surprisingly, Clow didn't seem as worried as he had before. Kero noted this as he joined his side. "Master Clow, Yue is in the garden. I believe he's getting worse!" He stated, worry in his eyes as he sat down.

Clow's grin grew, which puzzled the guardian. "Do not worry Kero, I have found the solution to healing Yue and fixing all of our problems." He blinked several times. Then he brought his finger to his chin with a child like grin on his face. "Well . . . all the problems except that the squires still keep eating all of the seeds out of the bird feeder, over in the court yard."

A sweat drop formed on Cerberus' head. He gave a sigh, "That's beside the point." The implication of what his master had said hit him. "Wait!" He said, as perked up. "You've found a way to fix Yue?!" He asked making sure he had heard his master correctly.

"Yep," Clow said, amused by Cerberus' lack of realization. "But first I have to go see a Demon Lord." He said, as he pulled out the time card.

There was a swirl of light and the cards magic's stop Kero from interfering with their Master's affaires.

Once Clow had that done, he pulled out the return card and used it to take him to Japan, where an unfriendly demonic creature awaited him.

The card's power faded, releasing Kero from the spell. He blinked as he focused on the empty space his Master once was. He looked around. "Clow?" He asked. The last sentence Clow had said ran trough Kero's head and it hit the lion like a ton of breaks. He began to panic. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO SEE A DEMON LORD?!" He shouted into the night.

* * *

The Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru, accompanied by his minion Jaken and his young, human 'charge', Rin, were walking down the dirt path he had chosen earlier. They drew closer to a clearing, which shone with the moon's white rays. Rin happily ran to the nocturnal light. 

As she drew closer, Sesshoumaru's demonic gold eyes sharpened. He used his lightning speed to move next to her and scooped the now confused girl against his chest, instantly jumping into the air with no sign of hesitation.

BOOM

The spot where they once stood was now a huge crater, at lest seven feet deep and five feet in radius. A bright light, like a lightning bolt, had hit the location. Sesshoumaru looked in the direction in which the attack had come from. There stood a strange creature; one Sesshoumaru had never seen before.

The creature stood four feet. It had static, red hair with a yellow burst in the center of it coming from the forehead. The red of its eyes, which was enhanced by the yellow of its skin, gazed dangerously at Sesshoumaru, who took no fear in it.

Although he had no fear for it, confusion did stir inside the lord. This creature had no scent. Not only that, but the creature seemed to have no trace of human aura, demonic energy or angelic light. This creature seemed . . . unreal!

Sesshoumaru no longer cared what the creature was. It tried to harm his "charge", that meant it was going to pay . . . dearly. After placing the child next to Jaken, Sesshoumaru leaped out at the creature.

"SHOT, return to your concealed from." A voice, with an unfamiliar accent, commanded calmly.

As Sesshoumaru was about to hit his target, it closed its eyes and changed into a swirling wind of oranges, yellows and reds.

The tornado of light swirled over to a dark-blue haired, sapphire eyed man. It changed from being a swirling wind of light and into a small piece of paper, which the man held between his middle and index finger.

Sesshoumaru stood up straight. "Who are you, mortal, to have an unrealistic creature to attack me?" He asked, with the sound of disgust in his voice.

"I am the one who now challenges you, Sesshoumaru-dono of the western lands. You will see me again, but I think more importantly, your concern should be on that human charge of yours."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. '_Rin?!_'_'_ He thought as he gazed at the small child from the corner of his eye. He caught sight of her. She was standing next to Jaken, perfectly unharmed. His diverted attention returned to his attacker.

If it were anyone other then Sesshoumaru, they would have blinked several times in confusion. But, because it was the demon lord and no other, he just examined the area to find no sign of his newfound, magical adversary.

"Mi Lord, what do you think this strange magical wielder wishes of you?" Asked Jaken as he joined his Master's side; nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process.

Sesshoumaru didn't care for what his minion was saying; he was too engrossed in his own thoughts.

_That creature and that human had no scent. It was as if they weren't truly there._

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the crater . . .

Wait!!! Where was the crater? The location was fully intact; not one stone unturned. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the spot the sorcerer had stood once more.

_What is going one?_'

Sesshoumaru lost his awareness to his own thoughts as he pondered about Clow Reed.

TBC

Reviews:

StarAngel531: Sorry it took me so long to update, but here's the next chapter.

Morena Evensong: You see, I needed a bad guy and I didn't want to get too involved in detail with a made up monster, so, vampires it was. You find out way they attack later. One clue, a certain spider hanyou is involved. I like Rin too. I had to put her in there.

Thanks for the reviews.

A/N: There's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short, I wanted to get the next chapter up. Hopefully the next one will be longer. And, as always, reviews are good.


End file.
